Carpi Diem
by Obbsessed Writer
Summary: With recent events Kate and Mike realize that life is too short


Carpi Diem – Seize the Day

With recent events Kate and Mike realize that life is too short

I don't own anything

~*~

He walked down the well worn path that led to a secluded section of the beach. Not many people knew about this little area that he would often come to, just to think and to be alone whenever he was able to get shore leave. It was nice to just have some time out for himself. Even life on a patrol boat and its cramped quarters got to him.

He came to a stop when he realized that he wasn't alone; someone was here already. They were sitting in the sand just looking out to sea.

Making his way down towards the person, he was surprised when he realized it was none other than his XO, Kate.

Moving so that he was next to her, Mike sat down in the sand by Kate's side. He didn't say anything and she didn't acknowledge that he was there.

After they had been sitting on the sand for a while, out of the corner of his eye Mike noticed that Kate was shivering.

Moving closer to her, Mike wrapped his arms around Kate and saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"I was wondering when you were going to break down," Mike admitted quietly.

"We barely managed to get through these last few days; Nikki is on the verge of breaking and I have to be strong for her and the rest of the crew because if I break down, then there is no hope for anyone else."

"Kate, you don't have to be strong for everyone all the time; You are allowed to feel sadness and grief and feel as crappy as you want because this was a tragedy that no one is going to be moving on from any time soon. And no one is going to blame you if you break down."

"So while you sit there and tell me that it is okay to cry, I want to know if you cried yet?"

"Yes I have, like you I feel like I need to be strong for my crew and that includes you Kate. So do whatever you feel necessary that you think might help you get through this tough time."

Kate remained silent, still wrapped up in Mike's arms. As she looked into his eyes, she made a decision based on what she was feeling at the time and raised her lips to meet with Mike's. In what started out as a soft and gentle kiss, soon turned into a more passionate and demanding kiss.

When the need for oxygen became necessary, Mike and Kate reluctantly parted. "Did that help?" Mike questioned softly.

"It didn't hurt, but I think I might need to give it a repeat," Kate said, looking into Mike's eyes.

"Take as many goes as you think you need."

"I think it might take me a life time," Kate said and paused to gage Mike's reaction and she saw it was one of hesitation and uncertainty. "This isn't the grief talking Mike; It might have been brought to the surface by this tragedy but I know what I love. I'm in love with you, I have been since the first time we met at that course and I have been trying to deny it and tell myself that it isn't true but I am done with being in denial. If this tragedy has taught us anything then it is that life is too short and you need to make the most of what you have. I want to have you Mike, now and forever."

Mike wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, he was overjoyed at hearing Kate say all the things that he had often dreamed of but on the other hand, given the recent events, he wasn't sure if Kate should be making such a life changing decision at this moment in time.

"Kate, you said all the things that I have dreamed of you saying and I love you too but I don't want us to be making this decision now and regretting it down the track."

"There are things in life that I regret but this, us, is not going to be one of them. And I don't know how we are going to work this out with our careers but if we are together, we can get though anything," Kate said, her voice soft.

Mike sat there and knew that Kate was right; As much as they both loved the Navy, they loved each other more and if they were together, they could get though everything.

"You want to know the only thing I regret Kate?"

"What's that?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"The day you walked back into my life and aboard the 'Hammersley' I should have told you that I was still in love with you and wanted us to be together. Stuff what the Navy has to say about it; they shouldn't be able to tell you who you can and cannot love."

"But they do."

"Kate, all that matters at this moment in time is that you and I are here. Together we will deal with the Navy some other time."

"Well in that case Carpi diem."

Mike's expression was one of confusion and Kate just laughed; her first in days "It's good to see you laughing again, even if it is at me."

"Seize the day Mike, seize the day," Kate said before she pulled Mike down for a kiss, one that would be one of many in their new future together.


End file.
